In the present disclosure, where a document, an act and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, whether directly and/or indirectly, then this reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge and/or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions and/or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
During construction, many framing techniques are used. One of such techniques includes manual assembly of multiple framing components into a single framing element. However, such assembly is inefficient for various reasons. For example, manual assembly involves excessive material, which is costly. Similarly, manual assembly wastes man-hours, which are also costly. Resultantly, better approaches are desired.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed. The claims may encompass at least one of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.